Stranger circumstances
by Necobuddies
Summary: this is a second story for strange circumstances could be read alone but it might be easier to understand if you read the first one


Sam shifted uncomfortably on Gabriel's couch as he watched Lucifer and Gabriel gossip about something. Sam wasn't sure why Lucifer had brought him here but the apartment felt more cramped than Castiel's had. Sam kept his wings hidden and that wasn't helping with the cramped feeling.

"Hey Sam come in here." Lucifer said pointing at a door to one of the rooms of Gabriel's apartment.

Sam stood up shyly glancing at Gabriel who was giving him eyes before following Lucifer into the mostly empty bedroom. Sam sighed and relaxed at the openness of the room not really noticing the way that Lucifer was staring at him. Sam walked over to the window and opened it breathing in the cool air and letting out a content sigh.

"Hey Sam…?" Lucifer said coming up behind Sam and whispering in his ears. "Can I see your wings again?" Lucifer asked quietly.

Sam twitched slightly but let his wings spread out behind him and on either side of Lucifer. Lucifer let out a sigh and lifted one of his hands and dragged it across the soft sandy feathers trying not to ruffle them too much. Sam let out a groan as the fingers in his wings sent shivers through his body eliciting sparks of arousal. Lucifer smiled and tightened his grip on the sensitive fluff making Sam cry out a little and his body give an involuntary shudder.

"Lucifer what are you doing?" Sam asked in a whimper.

"Petting you like a bird." Lucifer stated plainly with a small shrug of his shoulders. Sam let out another small groan before his knees gave out sending him to the floor. Lucifer let out a gasp and caught Sam around the waist before he hit the ground. "What was that?" Lucifer asked with a worry filled voice.

"Your fingers… they are making my wings feel weird." Sam moaned as his wings brushed against Lucifer's arms. "You're making them feel weird." Sam said with a shudder.

"Weird how Sammy?" Lucifer said using the nickname that Dean had used earlier as he let go of Sam with one arm and dragged his fingers through the feathers again.

Sam moaned again his body shaking more. "I don't know… but something about it is making me feel aroused." Sam gasped.

Lucifer let out a low chuckle and put his arm back around Sam's waist before dragging him over to the bed and positioning Sam so that he would land on his back but Lucifer could still get out from under him. Sam dropped with a groan and Lucifer slid away from him only to move back to Sam and straddle his hips. Lucifer leaned forward and slid his hands over the feathers as he rested himself on top of Sam.

Sam cried out and reached up to grab something to keep himself grounded only to find Lucifer's shoulders, but he clung to them regardless. Sam was moaning louder and wiggling under Lucifer as his fingers continued their assault on his wings.

"What's wrong Sam, are you feeling okay?" Lucifer asked deviously.

Sam growled and his eyes flashed a bright hazel at the human as he stared into Lucifer's eyes. Lucifer let out an unconscious shudder, his fear rising under the angels' intense gaze. Sam tightened his grip on Lucifer's shoulders, Lucifer knew that there would be bruises later, and growled deeper as he flipped Lucifer on to his back. Lucifer was now pinned under what looked to be a furious angel and shivered with fear.

Sam leaned down and pressed a rough kiss against Lucifer's lips with a growl, and with a quick snap Lucifer no longer had clothes on and neither did Sam. The sudden feel of Sam's naked skin against his own made Lucifer shudder more. For some reason he was scared now that he no longer had any amount of control and also the fact the angel was being rather rough. Lucifer whined into the kiss as he started getting dizzy from lack of air but Sam didn't seem to care one bit. Lucifer felt panic beginning to rise in his chest and he started thrashing trying to break the kiss. Sam let go and allowed Lucifer to suck in a few lung filled breaths before Sam started kissing him again.

Lucifer cried out against Sam's mouth and tongue when he felt something push its way into him through his ass. Lucifer squirmed and cried out more as Sam released Lucifer's lips in favor of sucking dark marks on his neck and down his chest.

"Sam wait stop… please…." Lucifer started whining.

Sam just growled and bit hard into Lucifer's left peck making the human cry out in pain. Lucifer jumped but Sam didn't seem to care or notice when the bedroom slammed open and Gabriel was standing in the door way with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Lucifer felt Sam smile against his flesh as he added a second finger making Lucifer cry out again and whimper that the sensation.

Gabriel swallowed hard and something made him walk further into the room catching Lucifer's scared pleading eyes. Gabriel tore his eyes away from Lucifer to stare at the powerful angels' back. Gabriel reached out and stroked the feathers making the angel shudder and Lucifer cry out again. Gabriel continued his petting until Sam turned his death glare on him. Gabriel let out a small squeak when Sam grabbed his arm and threw him on the bed next to the whimpering Lucifer.

Sam snapped his fingers again and Gabriel's clothes vanished from his body just like Sam's and Lucifer's had. Gabriel shivered from the cold air suddenly sweeping over his now naked body. Sam added a third finger to Lucifer making the human shiver some more as he leaned over and started to roughly kiss Gabriel. Both humans squirmed and moaned as the angel managed to dominate both of them.

Sam pulled away from Gabriel but started thrusting a finger into him roughly. "Lucifer, up I want you to take Gabriel." Sam said with a growl.

Lucifer only managed a nod and groaned loudly as Sam pulled his fingers from him. He managed to roll on top of Gabriel and Sam guided Lucifer's hand to where his already was and helped him slide one of his fingers in next to Sam's. Gabriel gasped and moaned his body shaking under the human and angel. Sam slid his finger out of Gabriel and stepped back so that he could look at the humans that were following his instructions so nicely.

Sam growled happily and slid himself back over and along Lucifer's back without applying pressure. Lucifer moaned against Gabriel's neck as he felt Sam's erection slide against his ass suggestively. Sam smiled and ground his dick against Lucifer making him cry out in surprise.

"Add another finger Lucifer we don't want to hurt him do we?' Sam said wickedly.

The sound of Gabriel gasping then moaning louder as Lucifer added a third finger made Sam smile. Sam leaned back and lined himself up to Lucifer's hole before sharply thrusting inside of him. Lucifer let out a half scream half moan as Sam slid all the way into him. Lucifer didn't move as his body shook and trembled from the invasion. Sam felt huge inside of him almost like he had been over filled and was about to rip in two. It felt so good but hurt at the same time.

"It's your turn Lucifer. Take him." Sam whispered seductively in Lucifer's ear.

Lucifer shuddered again but did what he was told and removed his fingers and grabbed his dick and lined it up with Gabriel's hole. "What about Lube this will really hurt him if I do this dry." Lucifer said weekly.

Sam chuckled behind him before grabbing his dick and covering it something wet and oily. Lucifer sighed and moaned at the touch, but it was quickly gone. Lucifer groaned and pushed inside of Gabriel making him cry out in surprise. Lucifer grunted as he bottomed out inside of Gabriel. The feeling of being filled and being inside of someone was overwhelming to Lucifer's senses.

Sam smiled at the humans tense back and leaned against it again wrapping his arms around the humans chest and sighing into the warm flesh. Sam slid out of Lucifer a little before thrusting back into him with a satisfied groan. Lucifer and Gabriel cried out as Sam's movement's made Lucifer thrust into Gabriel as well. Sam continued his movements which were amplified as Lucifer started thrusting earnestly into Gabriel.

Sam hummed at the feeling of Lucifer's virgin hole gripping him tightly as he hardened and quickened his thrusts making the human cry out in pleasure. Because of what Sam was doing Lucifer was making his own brutal pace as he thrust into Gabriel hard and fast. Gabriel was crying out and moaning as he squirmed under Lucifer and Sam and was managing to be the loudest one out of the three of them.

Sam heard Gabriel gasp first as his release took over his body and he started convulsing as he came, but he was quickly followed by Lucifer who wasn't expecting the tightening and spasming of Gabriel's hole around him. Hearing the way that Lucifer cried out a mixture of Sam and Gabriel's names as well as Lucifer's now erratic thrusting caused Sam to lose it entirely.

Lucifer felt Sam's thrusts become erratic and harsh as he tipped over the edge and a bright light filled the room as Sam's seed filled him. Lucifer almost screamed at the heat and pleasure that came from Sam coming inside of him. Lucifer whimpered and collapsed on top of Gabriel as his body shook from an unexpected orgasm. Lucifer didn't even feel Sam slide out of him, he hardly noticed it when Sam pulled Gabriel out from under the shaking body. What he did notice, however, were Sam's hands on his back soothing him through his orgasm, as he whimpered at the harshness of it.

"Breathe Lucifer you're okay." Sam whispered into his ear gently.

Lucifer whined a little loader but his body was starting to relax into Sam's gentle massaging. "What was that Sam?" Lucifer asked weekly.

"Sorry I kind of lost control and my grace slipped into you." Sam said with a bow of his head as guilt crossed his face.

"That-that was angel grace?" Lucifer whispered.

"Yeah, depending on what I'm doing it amplifies what I want." Sam said quietly. "In this case it was to fill you and make you feel pleasure beyond words." He said sheepishly. He looked over at Gabriel who was laying next to Lucifer and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry that you were dragged into this." He whispered gently sliding his other hand through Gabriel's hair.

"I'm okay with it, it was a little surprising and not what I was expecting but I needed a good roll in the hay." Gabriel said with a smile.

Sam seemed slightly taken aback by the humans change in attitude, but smiled regardless. Lucifer let out a small sigh and turned on his side before dragging Sam down to lay between the two humans. Sam let out a surprised squeak as he fell face first into the mattress. Lucifer chuckled as did Gabriel as the angel sat up his face slightly red.

"What was that for?" Sam asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

"That was so that we can have after sex cuddles." Lucifer smiled a sweet smile.

"Hey Lucifer, your virgin is showing." Gabriel teased.

"Shut up Gabe." Lucifer hissed as he curled into Sam's side.

Sam and Gabriel both laughed but opted for the cuddling as well. Little did the humans know that their own three some was about to be repeated just a few doors down in Castiel's apartment between Castiel, Dean and another guest. Sam smiled when he heard the distant knock before a door was slammed closed.

Chapter 3

Castiel shifted against Dean rousing the angel from his thoughts so that he was now staring at the human with a smile on his face. He watched as Castiel rolled over and smiled up at him, his face looking so intensely innocent it was hard to think that he was anything but. Dean let out a sigh and leaned into the hand that Castiel placed on his face and smiled back at him. Dean couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and kissed Castiel, the kiss started gentle but quickly became needy. Dean groaned as Castiel's hands started roaming over his body mapping every curve and muscle on his chest and back like he was trying to memorize every inch of him. Dean rolled over so that he was laying on top of Castiel again and so that they both had better access to the other.

Castiel sighed into Dean's mouth leaving his own slightly open as an invitation and Castiel hummed happily when Dean took it. Their lips and tongues slid together perfectly in sync with one another making both men groan at the feeling. Dean moaned a little louder as Castiel's hands moved to the base of his wings and started rubbing and tugging gently at the feathers there. Dean broke the kiss and threw his head back with a loud moan as Castiel's fingers grazed at the skin beneath the feathers on his wings. Castiel looked at Dean a little surprised and he stilled his fingers bringing forth a whimper from the angel's mouth. Dean tilted his head back down to look at Castiel with lust filled pleading eyes making Castiel wish he had his art supplies right then.

"Do that again Cas." Dean begged.

Castiel smiled the way that he had when he locked the cuffs on Dean's wrists, making Dean shiver with fear or anticipation he wasn't sure which. Castiel slid his hands away and slid out from under the angel making Dean whine again.

"Stay there don't move." Castiel ordered the angel making Dean whimper again.

Castiel walked over to his dresser and pulled out something that Dean couldn't see from his position on the bed but he could hear the sound of metal clinking together. A shiver of fear ran down his back as Castiel approached the bed behind Dean. Castiel pulled Dean up so that he was kneeling on the bed now and pulled his arms gently behind him before securing something soft but hard around his wrists. Dean let out a growl of displeasure and pulled at the restraints.

"Be careful or you'll break them." Castiel warned.

"Come on Cas why the cuffs?" Dean growled.

"I want to have some control right now." Castiel whispered in his ear.

Dean let out a small whimper-y growl but stopped pulling at the cuffs. Castiel smiled and returned his hands to Dean's back gently rubbing the muscles there but never quite touching Dean's wings. Dean moaned and shifted on his knees trying to get Castiel to touch his wings but no matter how he moved Castiel still didn't even graze them.

"Cas please…." Dean said softly almost begging him.

Castiel smiled again but slid his hands to the base of Dean's wings and started working the muscles there making the angel groan and lean into the touch. Castiel moved his finger up further over the wings and into the feathers gently stoking them and tugging at them gently making the angel shudder and moan. Castiel fingered through the feathers until they came in contact with the skin under them. Dean threw his head back and let out a choked sob of a scream.

"Breathe Dean." Castiel said as he continued to gently rub the skin and feathers.

"Cas… I might… just from… oh god your fingers feel so fucking good." Dean gasped out between quick breaths.

Castiel released Dean's wings making the angel whimper and keen again. Castiel chucked softly as he made his way around the bed so that he was now in front of Dean. Dean's eyes were black with lust and he looked ready to burst. Castiel positioned himself so that he was sitting in front of Dean. Dean looked at him his skin shining as his lust heightened from the way that Castiel was staring at him. Castiel smiled and leaned forward so that he could start kissing Dean's chest and neck lovingly making the angel groan with pleasure. Castiel made his way up Dean's chest and neck, then up his jaw until he gently placed kisses on Dean's lips but never for more than a second only allowing the angel to just barely feel his lips before pulling back again drawing a growl from the angel.

Castiel leaned back and smiled at the rather distraught looking angel in front of him as he scooted back putting some distance between them. Dean let out a low growl again that quickly changed to a whine as Castiel leaned forward and took Dean into his mouth.

"C-Cas what… oh god… Cas!" Dean cried out as Castiel started sucking and tonguing at Dean's dick.

Castiel hummed around Dean as he took all of him into his mouth until he was gagging on Dean's dick. Castiel could feel Dean's hips try to thrust as Castiel continued blowing Dean. He felt Dean shudder and whimper and he could taste Dean getting ready to release. Castiel couldn't help but want know what Dean tasted like so he continued with renewed enthusiasm making the angel squirm.

"Cas-Cas-Cas-Cas-Cas!" Dean chanted over and over again as his release hit him hard.

Castiel's eyes opened in surprise as Dean cam hard in his mouth. Castiel closed his eyes and quickly swallowed but continued sucking pulling every last drop out of Dean's dick. He could feel Dean writhing and hear his cries of pleasure but his mind was so confused from the taste on his tongue and his own overwhelming pleasure. Castiel pulled off of Dean with a small pop making the angel quiver. Castiel smiled at him and leaned forward so that he could kiss him and allow Dean to taste himself on Castiel's lips and tongue. Castiel drew closer to his angel and wrapped his arms around him undoing the cuffs and freeing Dean's wrists.

Dean took very quick advantage of his freed arms and grabbed Castiel and shoved him against the bed making the human cry out with surprise. Dean let out a low growl and stared down at his prey with hungry eyes. Castiel let out a small whimpering protest as Dean slid down his body and began assaulting his sensitive spots with alarming accuracy. Castiel went to grip at Dean's hair but something was holding them down above his head.

"Dean why… why can't I move my arms?" Castiel gasped as he pulled at the invisible restraints.

"Because I'm holding you with my grace." Dean said looking up and smirking evilly at Castiel.

Castiel let out another whimper and arched his back off of the bed as Dean bit his thigh just above his femoral artery. A burning pleasurable feeling rolled through his body sending quakes and shivers throughout his nerve endings. Castiel bucked and wiggled against Dean as he continued his assault on Castiel's lower body. When Dean finally stopped and brought himself face to face with the shaking and quivering Castiel he saw two things in his eyes, lust and love the perfect combination of both.

"Tell me what you want Cas." Dean whispered in Castiel's ear.

"Dean please I need you." Castiel whined.

"How do you need me?" Dean challenged.

"Inside… please Dean… I need you… inside me." Castiel whined and whimpered as he bucked against Dean's naked body.

Dean smiled at him and roughly slid a finger inside of Castiel causing the human gasp and whimper more. Dean could feel Castiel trying to thrust himself on his finger so he added a second one. Castiel groaned and pleaded with Dean for more but Dean continued his painfully slow pace making Castiel whimper and beg louder. Dean inserted a third finger making Castiel actually cry out and shudder.

Castiel wasn't sure where the lube was coming from but each finger seemed slicker than the last and whatever was on them was making Castiel feel more and more pleasure with each thrust of Dean's fingers. Castiel couldn't stop the flow of whimpers and whines that came from his mouth as he begged and pleaded with Dean.

"Dean please… or I'm going to…." Castiel whined unable to finish his sentence.

Dean smiled and slid his fingers out making Castiel whine at the loss but the whine quickly turned into a scream of pleasure as Dean was suddenly thrusting his way inside of him. Castiel's whole body thrummed with pleasure as Dean slid in and out of him. Castiel was having a hard time breathing as Dean continued to move, he was feeling too much all at once. Every part of him felt like it was lit up with pleasure and nothing else.

Dean stopped his movements when he felt something touch him from behind, his body tensed up as he felt it push inside of him slowly. Dean threw his head back and groaned with a mix of pain and pleasure. When he turned his head he saw Michael behind him mostly dressed be had his pants around his knees as he kneeled between Dean's legs. Castiel had opened his eyes to see why Dean had stopped and he had been cut short of his orgasm and when he saw Michael behind Dean with a strange look on his face.

"This isn't a sin am I right? Not that it really matters, I've had sinful desires my whole life, why not act on them now?" Michael whispered as he kissed at Dean's neck and back gently.

"I know Michael, I was waiting for you. I know your supposed sins and trust me when I say there is nothing wrong with your thoughts. It's not uncommon for those feelings to develop and those that don't act tend to become bitter and cruel towards their object of affection. But now you know so act." Dean whispered as he pulled out of Castiel slowly and thrust back into him roughly making Castiel moan loudly. "Act through me, use me to control Castiel's orgasm… he's so close." Dean moaned.

Dean felt Michael's fingers dig into his side and heard a deep growling groan as Michael slid out of Dean slightly and thrust back into him roughly making the angel cry out in pleasure. Michael grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him back against his body as he slid out then angled himself so that when he thrust into Dean, Dean was forced to thrust back into Castiel roughly. Castiel moaned loudly and bucked against Dean as Dean was pulled back and forced against him again and again.

"Dean… Michael… I'm going to… oh god!" Castiel shouted as he spilled between Dean and himself.

Dean felt a shudder run through his body as he came inside of Castiel roughly and the feel of Michael still thrusting into him so roughly that he was still thrusting into Castiel. Michael coming inside of Dean was the last straw as he fell over the edge of coming and straight into an orgasm. Dean's whole body shook and glowed with his orgasm as he twitched inside of Castiel and Michael slid out of him only to collapse next to Castiel where Dean had been laying earlier.

"Dean are you okay?" Castiel asked as he slid a hand up Dean's face while the angel still glowed and shook.

"I-I think so, I just haven't… felt that in a long time." Dean whispered as he half collapsed on top of Castiel the only thing keeping him up was his elbows. Castiel let out a small laugh before he remembered that Michael was laying next to him.

"Castiel I wanted to tell you but I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't have those feelings but they never stopped." Michael blurted out when Castiel looked at him. "I tried to hide them that's why I was so happy when you said that you were going to get your own place, so I wouldn't have to face my sins any longer, but now… if you two let me… I'd like to show you just how much I really do love you Cas." Michael said using the nickname that Dean had made for him.

Castiel was in awe, his brother, his Michael had loved him like he had but Castiel had given up on it and now there was Dean his angel who he loved. Castiel's mind was spinning and he couldn't figure out what he should do.

"Michael you know that you're the reason that I left because I loved you, but you looked down on homosexual relationships on top of that we are brothers, granted by marriage, but still. But I love Dean now too… I don't know what to do." Castiel said weakly as he glanced between the angel that was still on top of him and his first love that was laying next to him.

Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel full on the lips making him jump slightly but fall into the kiss. He didn't feel it when Michael moved and was now just as close as Dean other than the kissing. Castiel let out moan into Dean's mouth as Michael began nibbling at his sensitive neck. Castiel looked up at Dean as he broke the kiss and roughly pulled Michael up off of Castiel's neck. Cas thought that Dean was mad but the kiss that Dean planted on Michaels lips told Castiel otherwise.

When Dean broke the kiss between himself and Michael he whispered something in Michael's ear that Castiel couldn't hear. Michael smiled and looked at Castiel giving him a shy look before he leaned down and kissed Castiel tentatively. When Castiel responded eagerly Michael groaned and leaned into the kiss further sliding his tongue against Castiel's lips getting almost immediate entrance. Castiel heard Dean groan behind Michael before he felt Dean's lips and tongue on his chest and collar.

Castiel broke from Michael's kiss breathing hard and fast. "Guys I don't think I'd survive a third round." Castiel whimpered as Michael joined Dean in kissing at Castiel's neck and shoulder.

Dean let out a small growl when all three of them heard a knock at the door. Castiel let out a small sigh o relief when Dean lifted off of him but let out another small whimper as Michael found an extra sensitive spot on Castiel's shoulder. With Dean gone Michael seemed a little slower and gentler in his movements, almost like he was shy now. Castiel grabbed Michael's floppy locks and pulled his head back so that Castiel could look at Michael's blue green eyes.

"Don't rush it, if you don't want to." Castiel whispered searching Michael's eyes for any doubt.

Michael stared at Castiel with eyes that he hadn't seen since after Michael had turned fifteen. They were full of so much love and affection that Castiel was awestruck to the point that he felt himself melt against Michael.


End file.
